Secrets will always be revealed
by Seikina25
Summary: Kuroko, Akita and Akashi are twins! Why does his father hate Akita so much? Where is the real mother? Will their father accept Akita? Acceptance is the key. But what would they do when Akashi accepted Akita and decided against his father? Their world turned upside down with their father to ruin the life they've got. What is he up to? I suck at summary but the story is 100% better.


_**Heya guys! This is my first story to be posted here in fanfiction. I just tried posting a story. If anyone is reading this now and loved this story that wants me to have a daily update I won't promise anything because I have school and school is a pain in the ass (I'm only 14). Also, I don't own Kuroko no Basueke, Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. So, please review to help me improve. Now, onwards with the story!**_

**Secrets will always be revealed**

**Chapter 1- The news**

Thirty seconds on the clock and Rakuzan leads to 92-90. Akashi has the ball. He starts running to their court while dribbling the ball. He passes the ball to Mibuchi. Mibuchi sensed that something off to their captain. He just tried to shoot but Hyuga blocked him since he knew how. Izuki caught the ball and runs to their court. Even though Izuki is being guarded, he was able to shoot. "They could do it!" the freshman and the others in Seirin's bench exclaimed. Mayuzumi got the ball and passes it to Hayama. Hayama passes it to Nebuya who didn't hesitate to dunk. Nebuya and the others runs back to Seirin's court to defend. 'Sei-chan, what's happening to you?' Mibuchi thought, looking at their captain before putting attention on the person he is marking.

The game continues almost as if in slow motion. Unfortunately for Seirin, there are only 4 seconds left in the game with the score 99-98 and Akashi has a free throw. Akashi dribbles the ball before making the stance of shooting. He let go of the ball and the ball entered the hoop making the score 100-98. The referee passes the ball to Izuki and he runs fast, his eyes still held determination. "Seirin! WE WILL WIN THIS!" he shouted. Kuroko and Kagami follows him with Rakuzan following after them.

4

Izuki passes the ball to Kagami. Kagami is able to catch it.

3

Akashi is able to go in front of Kagami. Kuroko still running and is still far from the three point line.

2

Kagami can't get out of Akashi's defense. He has no choice. He passed the ball to Kuroko, who is just outside the three point line.

1

Kuroko throws the ball to the hoop. The time is already at zero and the ball still goes round and round before entering the hoop, making the score 100-101. The buzzer rings, indicating the end of the game. Seirin Basketball Team wins!

Looking at their bench, their coach, Aida Riko, has tears falling down her face. The three freshman are hugging each other while laughing. Kagami bumped fist with Kuroko before catching him because Kuroko lose his balance. "With the score 101-100, Seirin wins. Line up!" the announcer says. Kagami helped Kuroko to line up with the rest of their team. The Rakuzan team line up in front of them. "Bow!" All of them bowed down. "Thank you very much!" Each of the teams' members shook hands. "It's your win and I lost. Congratulations, Tetsuya," Akashi says as he shook hands with Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes widened before smiling. "No Akashi-kun, it's our team's win. I know you are back and it's nice to see you back, Akashi-kun," Kuroko says. Akashi did not notice tears falling down his eyes. Kagami stands beside Kuroko. "It's alright. We will play again and again and again and again," Kagami added with a smile.

"Mitobe-kun, please help Teppei," Aide requested. Mitobe nodded. "I admit you are better than me Kiyoshi, just like before," Nebuya said, facing Kiyoshi. "Nope, by now, your are better than me, even Mibuchi and Hayama. Next time, let's have fun again," Kiyoshi replied then laughs. Nebuya grins. "Of course we will! I'll look forward to it." Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara smiled lightly and the same thought crossed their minds. 'You've done it. Congratulations, Seirin.' They left right after. Aida and her players began to leave. Kagami carried Kiyoshi's, Mitobe's and his bag. They entered

the bus.

25252525252525

"Kuroko, we are here." Kuroko opened his eyes to see Kagami beside him. "I slept? I haven't noticed. Where are the senpais?" Kuroko replied before standing up. "They are inside. They helped Kiyoshi-senpai to the hospital room. The nurse said he'll need to have the surgery as soon as possible because the worst case scenario would be Kiyoshi-senpai won't be able to walk," Kagami explained. They went out the bus with Kuroko carrying his bag, his head bowed down, looking at the ground. "Oi, stop acting all sad like. We just won and I am proud of ourselves," Kagami says. Kuroko looks back at him. They then continued walking ahead and went to their senpai's room. When they entered, everybody is surrounding Kiyoshi. "I want to celebrate," Kagami says, stretching. Kuroko jab him to the side. "What the hell Kuroko! What was that for?!" "Are you nuts?! Kiyoshi is here in the hospital. Do you think we could celebrate here?" Hyuga shouted. "It's alright." They returned their attention back at Kiyoshi. "You can celebrate. I'll be leaving soon. The doctor says that I'll have to go to America for the surgery and rehabilitation and you knew that," Kiyoshi explained. Hyuga is fuming. He got out the room leaving all of them confused. After a little while, Hyuga returned. "Kiyoshi, you are coming with us. Whether you like it or not," he says, shocking everybody. "Hyuga, tell me the reason why it's a 'whether you like it or not' situation." "Kiyoshi, this will be your last celebration with us, after this, you'll be going to America, right? We just want to see you happy before leaving," Hyuga says. Since Hyuga already asked permission when he get out of the room a while ago, they allowed Kiyoshi out the hospital. When they are out the hospital, a black limousine stops in front of them. Kuroko's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Kuroko maintained his distance before answering the phone call. "Moshi moshi?" "Tetsu-nii." "Aki-chan, what makes you call?" Kuroko asks. "Tetsu-nii, okaa-san says her congrats to you and your team. She sent one of our cars there to fetch and lead you in wherever you want to go," Akita said from the line. Kuroko smiled lightly. "Tell her I gave my thanks. I'll be visiting when I have the time. Ja ne." "Ja ne." The call ended. The window of the car goes down. "Tetsuya, how are you?" the man asks. "Irema-san, it's been a while," Kuroko says, bowing. The man laughs. "Polite as ever. Now, now, get in!"

25252525252525

"I haven't introduced myself. I am Irema Hiroshi, nice to meet you. Oh, and congratulations on winning the Winter Cup," Irema says, grinning. They are currently inside the car. Kuroko beside Irema and the others at the back. "How did you know we won the Winter Cup?" Aida asked. "I am watching basketball. You seem to forget that your games are featured in the television, huh?" Irema says before stopping. The traffic light is red. 'Yeah, we did,' all the Seirin players thought. "I see. You are so focused on the game. Did you know that after you defeated Touou, you have a lot of fans? They said you are so good that a lot of them says they'll be rooting for you until you beat Rakuzan. I am also a fan of your! I am also proud of you Tetsuya. Your dream ofbeing number 1 in Japan has been accomplished," Irema said. "Thank you very much, Irema-san but you don't really have to say all those information." "I see, sorry."

25252525252525

"Here we are." The car is put into a halt. "Are you sure you are not going to join us?" Aida ask. Irema nodded. "I'll see all of you around. Ja ne." "Ja ne!" After Irema left, all of them entered Kagami's apartment. Kagami and Aida go to the kitchen to prepare the food. The others keep asking Kuroko a lot of questions. "Please, minna-san, I'll answer all of your questions after eating, I can't answer all of the questions at the same time," Kuroko says. Kagami and Aida enter the room after a little while holding trays then putting them above the table. They all looked at each other after Aida removed the lid from the pot. "Itadakimasu!"

25252525252525

After eating, Mitobe and Koganei volunteered to wash the dishes. "Kuroko, can you now tell us?" Hyuga asks. Kuroko nodded. "But I'll have to start from the beginning. Is that alright?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Minna, your assumptions were correct. I am from a wealthy family. I should be happy because everthing I needed and what I want was given but that is not so…"

52525252525252

"_Okaa-san, where are you going?" asked a two-year-old Kuroko. His mother kissed his forehead. "I'll be working. Be a good kid, alright? Always study well and make me proud, okay?" his mother says while Kuroko nodded. "I'll be doing my best, okaa-san. I'll make you proud! I love you okaa-san." Little Kuroko says before hugging his mother's legs. "I love you too. Now, I'll be going. I'll see you," his mother says, hugging him back and left._

_Days passed. Kuroko was wondering where his mother is right now but instead of worrying too much, Kuroko asked his nanny to teach him how to read and write. When he learned, he goes to school. His loneliness was changed to happiness once he goes to school. But then, after several weeks, his friends forgot about him. Sometimes, his teachers do too. He didn't know the cause and all he thought was probably they don't want to be with him. So, to be able to gain friends back, he tried to study more. Maybe, they'll think of him as a friend again. Unfortunately, all his efforts have gone into waste. His teacher always praises him, making the other kids his age despise him, hate him and tease him. All the things that happened to him make him want to cry but he knew that crying wouldn't solve anything. At the age 5, he was happy because his mother is back. He missed her so much that even at nighttime he always begged his mother to sleep with him. His mother was delighted that her son's grades were the highest. She says that she is proud of him, making Kuroko smile for the first time after his experiences at school. Since his mother is back, Kuroko continued to strive more. He didn't care anymore that he was being despised, hated or teased, as long as he made his mother more proud than she is now, that's all it takes to keep him going. One day, Kuroko got home from school after he got his medal as the top of the class. He wondered why his mother was not able to attend. He thought that maybe, she was busy with something. Although, when he entered the house, he saw his mother, lying on the floor. Her face was pale and her eyes are wide open. Kuroko dropped his bag and rushed to the telephone, calling the ambulance. After he did, he kneel beside his mother, trying to wake her up but he knew it was pointless. He says he won't cry but tears stream down his face. The only family he got, the only person he wished would always be there for him, is there, right in front of him, dead and he doesn't know the cause. The ambulance can and covered his mother's body with a blanket, then carried her using the stretcher. From that day, Kuroko promised that he will only be an observer, a shadow. He will support everyone and be used as a tool for winning. He will never strive for the highest and keep his scores on the average…_

25252525252525

Hyuga, Izuki, and the others looks at him shocked. Kuroko's face is bowed down. "Anyway, since I joined this team, my perception changed. I'm really happy I attended high school at Seirin, it is hard to be a tool used for making other players hate the sport they loved," Kuroko says, finally facing the whole team with a smile. "You know, for a very polite person, I didn't know you have a very sad backstory," Koganei says while Mitobe nodded. "I agree," Hyuga says. "Hey, hey. Let's stop with the drama. Let's have fu~n!" Kiyoshi says grinning. Suddenly, balloons are in the air and the first year duo pop them all, spreading the confetti and powder to everyone. Everybody laughs and they started their celebration.

25252525252525

"Ja ne. Be careful!" Kagami shouts at the retreating forms of their senpais. Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, along with Kagami and Kuroko are left to clean the apartment. "Kagami-kun," Kuroko started. Kagami started at gathering the plates to look at Kuroko. "What is it?" "Please tell coach that I won't attend practice tomorrow. I will visit my relatives," Kuroko says while he was sweeping the floor. "Ok, but make sure that you will attend practice a day after tomorrow." "Hai."

25252525252525

Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda and Kuroko bid goodbye to Kagami after helping him tidy up. While walking, Kuroko was texting his Aunt while the other three are busy talking about certain topics. When it was time to go to their separate ways, the bid each other goodbye.

25252525252525

The next morning, Kuroko wakes up early. He prepares his things to bring and left his house. He boarded the first train to Osaka. He gets his book, which he just bought last week, and began reading it. He is already halfway through his reading when the train stop and a female announcer say that they are already at Osaka's station. Kuroko keeps his book. He left the train and goes towards the direction of his aunt's house. The house is just a walking distance from the station. Kuroko knocks on the gate. "Tetsu-nii?" a voice from behind him says. He turns around to see Kuroko Seina, his cousin also known as Akita or Aki. "Aki-chan." Akita hugs him. "Let's go inside."

25252525252525

"Okaa-san, Tetsu-nii arrived," Akita says, after knocking on the door. "Akita? Ok, both of you can enter," Kuroko's aunt answered from the inside. The door opened and Kuroko and Akita enters. They both sat next to each other in front of the older Kuroko. Kuroko's aunt, Kuroko Kina looks at them seriously. "Tetsuya, Akita, do not be shocked in what I'll tell you now," she paused. When she saw them nodding, she continued. "Akita, I'm not your realy mother. You and Tetsuya are twins."

…**,,,'''***Chapter 1 END***''',,,…**

***Character Intermission Start!***

**Me: Alright, chapter 1 ends with a cliffhanger but don't worry because the next chapter would be better. What do you think about this chapter? If I had some mistakes, I'm really sorry, I am a Filipino you see. Please R and R!**

**Kuroko: Author-san, it's not really nice to leave cliffhangers, especially if it's your first story.**

**Me: I know, but I can't help it!**

**Kagami: Why do I have little scenes here?! *Kuroko jabs him to the side* Kuroko?! What did you do that for?!**

**Kuroko: Kagami-kun, it is not nice to talk that way to author-san.**

**Me: It's fine really, Kuroko-kun. I'll have my revenge soon *smirks***

**Kagami: *chills runs down his spine* That's creepy.**


End file.
